


Liquid Summer

by PoliticalBloodTea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re just jelly they’re not part of a well-rounded throuple like we are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Summer

Iris loved date night, date night was fabulous. Date night was the one night a week that, city-wide emergencies notwithstanding, Cisco, Iris and Barry cleared their schedules to spend an evening together.

They didn’t bother turning the lights in her apartment on as they stumbled toward her bedroom, a barely functional tangle of limbs. The first time they had tried this they bumped into what seemed like every piece of furniture she owned before they had just given up and had sex on the living room floor.

They stalled out in the hallway outside the bedroom and Iris took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere, didn’t care where it landed. She felt gratified by the way Cisco and Barry stopped mauling each other to look at her, eyes hungry. Barry started tugging Cisco out of his clothes. “I love date night,” he said with a grin.

Newly freed from his own shirt, Cisco pulled Iris into a kiss and she fell into the feeling of his warm hands on her bare skin. She loved being surrounded by these people that she loved, felt like a cat basking in sunlight. She reached for Barry, pulled him back into the tangle, he circled his arms around both her and Cisco, pushing them closer to each other. She could feel Cisco hard against her hip, and let out a small gasp against his mouth when Barry kissed her neck. “I think Jitters is going to ban us from trivia night,” she said distractedly, struggling to keep her eyes open under the sensory onslaught of both of them.

Cisco reached a hand down to unbutton her jeans and Iris returned the favor with his, hands a little clumsy. Cisco seemed to have no such trouble as he undid the button easily and dragged the calloused pads of his fingers low across her stomach. “They’re just jelly they’re not part of a well-rounded throuple like we are,” Cisco said.

Barry snorted into Iris’ neck and made her giggle, she put her hand over Cisco’s face and pushed him away gently, he laughed, delighted. “I told you not to call us that,” she said.

Cisco put his hand on her lower back and he really needed to touch her less, he was driving her crazy and they weren’t even in her bedroom yet. He seemed to be on the same page though because he started pushing her and Barry towards the door. “Come on, we can’t do this in the hallway again. People will start to think we’re not classy.”

Barry stumbled a little as he tried to walk backwards and strip at the same time. “People never thought we were classy dude, that’s Iris,” Barry said, “She’s all the class we have.”

“Damn right,” Iris said. Barry managed to slap the light switch as he was wiggling out of his clothes and the bedroom was illuminated. Barry was usually the first one to get naked if the guys didn’t team up to get Iris naked first. “Exhibitionist,” she said. “C’mere.” She crooked a finger at him and he came eagerly. She put a hand on the back of his neck, lightly scratching her fingers through the hair on his nape, just looking at him. The expression on his face when he looked at her was just as heart melting as ever. She pulled him down into their first real kiss of the night, slow and sweet. Cisco stepped up behind her, naked now too, and Iris was starting to feel overdressed.

There were hands all over her. Cisco’s hands slid into her pants and underwear, pushing them further down her hips. Barry cupped one warm hand over her breast, gentle pressure against her nipple through her bra, making her wish Cisco would get her pants off faster, or someone would undo the clasp of her bra, anything to get more contact. Barry’s free hand slid down her stomach until it bumped into Cisco’s, laced their fingers together over her hip. “Please,” she said. She rocked her hips against Barry’s. Cisco lifted her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck, one of his hands trailed between her legs and cupped her, giving her warm pressure to rock against. “Please, she said again, more desperately.

“Please, what?” Barry asked with a wicked grin.

She bit his lip. “I want your mouth.” Cisco hummed against her neck and she shivered. He stepped away from her and she disentangled herself from Barry, stepping out of her pants and underwear and quickly unclasping her bra. She crawled onto the bed, sitting against the headboard and letting her legs spread invitingly.

She waited, watching them and touching her own skin, fingers just skating over her stomach, making her feel sensitive. Cisco was whispering into Barry’s ear, both of their eyes hot on Iris. Whatever Cisco said made Barry nod, his mouth a little slack. Cisco gave Barry a nudge toward the bed and Barry went gladly. He crawled between Iris’s legs and kissed her again, far less sweet than the first time. His mouth was hot and wet, but he seemed content to kiss her all night and that wasn’t what she wanted. She placed a hand on top of his head and pushed down. He got the message without further prompting and started working his way down, kissing her throat and breasts, biting a little at her stomach.

Barry teased Iris, biting and kissing the delicate skin at the top of her hips, but she wasn’t in the mood to be teased tonight. She wrapped a hand in his hair and pulled his head where she wanted it. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, knocking it against the headboard. The pain was eclipsed as Barry worked his tongue against her clit. “God yes,” she sighed. She felt the bed dip and opened her eyes to see Cisco kneeling behind Barry. He tapped Barry’s hip and Barry lifted his ass higher in the air.  
Cisco ran his hands down Barry’s sides and Iris felt him shudder. His tongue worked diligently against her and her eyes fluttered shut. They opened again when Barry moaned, and she saw that Cisco had sunk a lubed finger into his hole. “God, Barry, you’re beautiful,” Cisco said. “Isn’t he Iris?”

Iris petted Barry with the hand she still had in his hair. “Beautiful.” Barry licked her harder. She watched Cisco work, laser focused on stretching Barry open for himself. He added a second finger and the rhythm of Barry’s tongue against her clit became erratic and unsatisfying, out of sync with anything that could get her off. “Fingers,” she said, “Give me your fingers.” Barry obliged without hesitation and slid two long fingers inside her, slick and easy. He crooked them and she pushed down against the pressure, heightening the feeling of his tongue, grateful for something solid to clench around, to ground her. “Oh, god,” she sobbed. She held Barry in place as she thrust against him and he relaxed into it, letting her use him. She pushed the side of her face against the cool headboard, small sounds escaping her throat. She wasn’t close to orgasm yet, but it was a hell of a ride.

Cisco and Barry moaned at the same time and Iris realized her eyes had fallen shut again. When she opened them Cisco was already seated inside Barry, working his hips in a slow roll that she knew from personal experience was absolutely devastating. Cisco never went fast and hard unless you really begged, he preferred deep and thorough. Iris let him set the rhythm, matching the way her own hips moved against Barry’s face to Cisco’s.

Cisco’s hand snaked underneath to find Barry’s cock. Barry made a small noise of distress against Iris and she let him up to breathe. He looked ruined, panting hard, face covered in slick and his lips swollen, his fingers still working inside her. “Oh my god,” Iris said, and pulled herself up to kiss him, tried to take him apart with her mouth while Cisco kept fucking him. She held the kiss until her stomach muscles started shaking, and then one moment longer. As she lowered herself back against the headboard she saw Cisco looking at them both, his expression a little stunned.

Iris pushed Barry’s face back down, letting out a sigh that turned into a moan as he started licking her again. She closed her eyes and grinned a little evilly. “Don’t let him come, Cisco.” Barry made a betrayed sound, and she pet his hair. “Don’t worry baby, I want to ride you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Cisco said, rhythm faltering a second before he recovered. He took one hand off of Barry’s hip to give her a sloppy salute. “Ma’am, yes ma’am,” he said. Barry didn’t say anything, trapped between them and wholly overwhelmed. Iris sat back and rode out Cisco’s rhythm.

She still wasn’t close to coming when Cisco came, giving one last hard grind against Barry’s ass and finishing inside him. Both of her boys made such pretty noises. Cisco pulled out and slapped Barry lightly on the ass, making Barry laugh. As soon as Cisco pulled free and collapsed to the side Iris tugged on Barry’s hair and shoulders, urging him to sit up so she could push him back down. She got him flat on his back, pushed his arms above his head, pressing down on them as she swung a leg over his hips, her knee brushed against Cisco’s side. Iris reached for Barry’s cock and held it in place as she slid down without hesitation. “Oh,” she whined, as he filled her, thick and hot.

She moved her hands to his chest for better balance and started working her thighs, pushing herself up and down on his cock. “Iris,” he choked, hands swiftly gripping her hips. Cisco recovered enough to roll over and kiss Barry deeply, petting his face and barely letting him breathe. Iris watched them for awhile, but made a frustrated noise when Barry’s cock inside her wasn’t enough.

She grabbed Cisco’s chin and turned his head away from Barry. “Come here,” she said. Cisco knelt up and kissed her, too, and Barry’s hands began to wander around her body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. It was good, but still not good enough and Cisco could sense it. He positioned himself behind Iris, chest against her back. Cisco’s fingers slid between her legs and started rubbing her clit and she moaned, clenching reflexively around Barry’s cock. It was exactly what she needed. “There we go,” Cisco said, voice deep and hot against her skin.

Cisco nuzzled her neck and mouthed at her ear, right at one of the most sensitive spots on her body. She moaned and lost her rhythm, thighs burning too much to catch it again. Barry stopped his wandering hands and switched to holding her hips, thrusting shallowly, not having enough leverage to go deeper. It was frustrating for her but just enough to get him off. “Oh, Iris.” She knew what it meant when he sounded like that and helped him out, squeezing her muscles around him as he came.

“Beautiful,” Cisco said again, and stopped moving his fingers against her. He nudged her down to kiss Barry, like she needed any extra incentive when he looked like that. Their mouths met briefly before she pulled off his softening cock, letting Cisco’s hands guide her down to the bed.

She ended up laying across one of Barry’s arms, and he spooned against her side, trailing his fingers over her and raising goosebumps against her skin as Cisco thrust his fingers inside her, hard and relentless, using his thumb to rub her clit. He didn’t lean down to kiss her, only watched her with burning eyes, the look on his face drove her crazy so she closed her eyes and let herself go, let Cisco do all the work, trusting him to get her there.

It built slowly, the feeling almost painful as it grew and grew, until she thought if it went on for another second she would die, but then the edge fell away and her orgasm pulsed through her body. She cried out and clutched at the sheets, gripping and letting go like she was trying to pull herself away from the intense feeling. She twitched and twitched again as Cisco kept working her through it, she was oversensitive but she liked it, she’d trained them both to keep touching her until the twitches stopped. She opened her eyes that had been tightly shut and saw Barry and Cisco grinning down at her.

Cisco eased his fingers out and Iris exhaled hard, trying to get breathing back under control. Cisco stuck his wet fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, and Iris threw a hand over her face and laughed, overwhelmed. She tugged Cisco to lie on her other side, both Cisco and Barry had a warm, solid arm over her stomach and she was content to sink into the loose feeling of her body. They exchanged soft kisses until Iris settled down. She buried her nose in Cisco’s soft hair and Barry tucked his face against her neck. All three of them breathed in sync until they drifted to sleep.


End file.
